


Day 138

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [138]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/Noll, Merrill/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 138

Merrill reached the picnic spot first. Noll had picked the spot, about halfway up Sundermount. Far enough away from the humans but not too close to the Dalish. Merrill had never been to this clearing before, Hawke was not usually one for sightseeing and she really had no reason to go wandering the wilderness by herself. She might bumble into a group of bandits or worse, her old clanmates.

It really was a wonderful spot. The trees hid the clearing from anyone who didn’t already know it was there and there was a patch of Embrium at one side. Merrill lay on her back watching the clouds go by and waiting for Noll to arrive. It was probably one of the last warm days they would get this year, winter was fast approaching yet Merrill felt like spring had just started last week. One cloud looked like a dragon, fierce and fluffy. Another was clearly a bunny rabbit hopping slowly across the sky.

“You look relaxed.”

Merrill looked up to see Noll stride confidently into the clearing, basket in hand. They moved so quietly not even the birds had noted their approach. Noll came and laid out a blanket beside Merrill. Most humans and even elves, if they came from the city, liked something between themselves and nature. Shoes, a blanket, a house. Merrill had never understood it, she didn’t feel connected to the Creators unless she could feel the grass between her toes or note the squish of mud as she walked.

Noll opened their basket and took out some fresh bread and a jam jar. Merrill had some wine from a raid she had done with Aveline (Antivan smugglers.)

“A few years ago I was caught outside the city with Tal-Vashoth chasing me,” Noll said, spreading some jam on their bread. “I stumbled into this clearing and they lost sight of me for just long enough for me to hide myself in those bushes over there.” Noll pointed to the bush in question. “Ever since, when being outside the city isn’t quite far enough away from the rest of the world I come here.”

Merrill took a sip of the wine and snuggled into Noll. They wrapped an arm around Merrill’s shoulders and she felt utterly at peace. This is what she and Hawke had never had, this quiet feeling of relaxation. Hawke had never entirely accepted her for who she was, not like Noll did.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. Noll gave her a gentle squeeze and dropped a piece of jam-covered bread into her mouth. It was unbelievably sweet and Merrill savored it, passing Noll the wine in thanks. 

This was usually when Merrill would say something stupid and ruin everything but instead she felt a drop of rain in her nose. Then another on her toes. Then one on her forehead. They came faster and heavier. Noll scrambled to collect everything. Back into the basket.

Merrill giggled at thier panic.

“It’s just rain,” she said.

“We’ll get soaked and catch a cold,” Noll protested.

“Come over here,” Merrill said, becoming Noll towards one of the trees that ringed the clearing. Merrill laid a hand on the bark feeling the ancient memories housed within.

“Are you going to use blood magic on that tree?” Noll asked. Merrill shook her head. She didn’t need blood to talk to the tree, that was something she could do just by being elvhen. She Called to the spirit of the forest and the branches shifted, creating a roof over a small patch of grass, just big enough for two elves.

Noll spread out their blanks on the try grass and the snuggled up together once again.

“We can wait here for the rain to pass us by if you like,” Merrill said. “And we can keep eating that delicious bread.”

“I would like that,” Noll said. So they waited, but Merrill was so relaxed she fell asleep before the rain stopped.


End file.
